As shown in FIGS. 1-3, a recreational shape of the prior art is used in conjunction with a car and is composed of a fastening frame 10, a canvas 20 that can be extracted from and retracted into the fastening frame 10, and a foldable support frame 30 that can be folded to join with the fastening frame 10. The foldable support frame 30 is provided at the midpoint thereof with a pull handle 301, and at both longitudinal ends thereof with a retaining device 302 for retaining the foldable support frame 30 at the time when the foldable support frame 30 is joined with the fastening frame 10. The support frame 30 is also provided with two bracing frames 303 and two expandable frames 304. The two bracing frames 303 are provided respectively with a leg seat 305 for supporting the canvas 20 which is extracted from the fastening frame 10. The two expandable frames 304 are connected at one end thereof with the foldable support frame 30, and at other end thereof with a fastening seat 101 located at the midpoint of the fastening frame 10. As a result, the two expandable frames 304 of the support frame 30 form a V-shaped support frame located under the canvas 20. The fastening frame 10 has a hollow interior which is provided with an elastic winding shaft 102 for retracting the canvas 20 into the fastening frame 10. Now referring to FIG. 3 in which the recreational shade of the prior art is shown being used in conjunction with an automobile such that the fastening frame 10 is secured to the body of the automobile, and that the canvas 20 is extracted from the fastening frame 10 by means of the pull handle 301 of the foldable support frame 30, and further that the extracted canvas 20 is supported by the V-shaped support frame formed of two expandable frames 304 of the support frame 30. The extracted canvas 20 is further supported by the two bracing frames 303, with the leg seats 305 of the two bracing frames 303 making contact with the ground surface.
Such a prior art recreational shade as described above is defective in design in that it can not be converted for use as a shade to protect the automobile from the solar radiation at the time when the automobile is parked in an open field, and that it can not be used in conjunction with motor vehicles of all types or models, and further that the body of the automobile must be equipped with a device compatible with the fastening. frame 10 of the prior art recreational shade, and further that the prior art recreation shade is fixedly fastened with the body of the automobile, thereby undermining the aesthetic effect of the body of the automobile as well as being the source of a safety hazard.